Désarroi
by DrychDorcha
Summary: Inspiré d'un poème "désarroi" d'Esther Granek (le poème parle bien mieux que les mots) Post-Hadès...Quant on ne sais plus pourquoi on est encore en vie, est-ce que la meilleure solution, ce ne serait pas de mourir ? Attention: Yaoi, Angst, ext ... Un jour viendra où j'arrêterai les histoires pour dépressifs ! ( en passant, les persos ne sont pas à moi)


_Bonjour !_

 _Déjà, un gros bisou à ceux qui me connaissent, et que je connais^^ Ils me reconnaîtront, je pense…Bref, étant une super fan de Milo, dans Saint Seiya (la série, hein, pas l'espèce de parodie de film absolument à vomir qu'ils ont osé sortir !) voici une petite histoire post-Hadès, en mode angst ( faudra que je récupère un pull avec dessus « je suis une psychopathe et je l'assume complètement » ), parce que je ne peux pas concevoir une éventuelle résurrection des anciens dans un monde pouvant s'apparenter à l'univers des bisounours ( Je suis méchante, hein ? ^^)_

 _Soyez indulgents, ne le soyez pas, je m'en fiche. Déjà, ceci est un prologue, et la suite viendra si j'estime qu'elle vaut le coup. Si ça vous plait, tant mieux. Sinon, dites-le aussi. Je suis sur ce site pour m'améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas et insultez-moi si ça vous chante, tant que vous êtes constructifs (par PM ou reviews). Dans l'hypothèse où ça vous plaise, dites-le (ça m'encouragera pour la suite ^^) et ne m'ajouter pas en favoris ou en alerte sans au moins commenter. Certes, si j'écris, c'est pour vous, mais c'est aussi (et surtout ^^) pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est bien ou mauvais pour m'améliorer. En plus, promis, je n'ai jamais mangé personne ^^_

 _Bref, je vous souhaite bien du courage, et bises à tous !_

* * *

 _« L'essentiel n'est pas ce que l'ont fait de l'homme, mais ce qu'il fait de lui-même à partir de ce qu'on lui a donné »_ (Jean-Paul Sartre)

* * *

 _ **Prologue : Les lamentations du serpent.**_

 _« Il était une fois »…_

 _C'est souvent ainsi qu'une histoire commence, d'ordinaire. Quatre mots, quatorze lettres, consonnes et voyelles, qui se suivent, un sujet tout simple qu'escorte un verbe minuscule, ainsi qu'un complément qui semble presque inutile._

 _Une simple phrase, et pourtant une vraie formule magique, digne du plus doué des sorciers, plus puissante encore que tous les « abracadabra » qu'un homme pourrait avoir le courage de réciter en ce monde._

 _« Il était une fois »…Dans cet intitulé simpliste, presque enfantin, se retrouvent des univers entiers, peuplés de dragons, de monstres et de princesses charmantes, de princes courageux et loyaux et de chevaliers sans peur._

 _C'est un peu comme ça que mon histoire commence, d'ailleurs…_

 _Avant, j'étais une princesse, comme dans les livres. Je vivais d'amour et d'eau fraiche dans mon château, tout près de l'océan, et j'avais une famille et des amis fidèles_

 _Avant, je me souviens, j'étais heureuse…_

 _Et puis, j'ai découvert la douleur lancinante d'un amour dévastateur que je croyais être partagé, ainsi que le parfum, bien plus amer, de la trahison. L'homme, si je peux me permettre de nommer ainsi celui qui est un roi parmi les dieux, que j'aimais n'était rien de plus qu'une sinistre illusion. Ma vie si belle me fut ôtée, mes enfants tués sous mes yeux par la triste envoyée de l'épouse de celui que j'aimais, une déesse que le temps et la trahison avaient rendus malade de jalousie et de haine, une haine que je partage aujourd'hui._

 _Un par un, ils périrent, mes pauvres enfants. Leurs cris et leurs pleurs hantent encore chacun de mes cauchemars, et j'entends encore leurs gémissements, je sens toujours le gout salé de leurs larmes sur ma langue tandis que cette sorcière, sous le regard vide et impitoyable de chacun de ses paires, m'obligeait à dévorer leurs petits corps encore chauds._

 _J'en ai perdu la tête, je pense. Disparue la jolie princesse, voici que s'avançait un monstre sans âme dévoreur de chair enfantine…Car aujourd'hui, mes mains sont tachés du sang des milliers d'enfant que j'ai dévoré._

 _Désespoir ? Cela se peut…Vengeance ? Probablement._

 _Je hais les dieux qui m'ont rendus ainsi, Zeus, Héra, et cette triste déesse aux yeux d'émeraudes qui prétendait compatir alors qu'elle tranchait, une à une, les gorges palpitantes de mes petits dont le sang ruisselait sur le sol._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout perdu. Ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer, mon cœur pour haïr, et mes mains pour tuer, déchirer, et dévorer ces enfants dont, jadis, on m'a volé la vie._

* * *

C'est long, une vie…

Certes, quand on s'amuse à comparer la durée moyenne de la vie d'un homme avec l'âge de l'Univers, c'est clair qu'une vie, ça peut sembler bien court. Je crois que c'est pour cela que de tout temps, les hommes, les hommes normaux, et non les chevaliers, tels que moi, ont cherchés à prolonger leurs espérance de vie au-delà du raisonnable…Quelle belle bande de sombres crétins.

La vie, quand on est un soldat et qu'on a survécu à des dizaines de batailles menées au nom d'une déesse-princesse qu'on ne voit que rarement, on apprend bien vite qu'elle est longue. Trop longue, même…

Ma vie à moi, elle est pleine de regrets, entachée du sang de ceux que j'ai moi-même tué d'un coup d'aiguille écarlate, de veuves et d'orphelins pour lesquels mes actions et mes combats ont créés un enfer quotidien. Eux aussi, je pense, trouvent que la vie est trop longue, à présent.

Et moi, depuis notre résurrection, je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Suis-je Milo le Scorpion d'Or, vaillant petit soldat au service d'Athéna, ou suis-je Milo l'assassin, tueur sans cœur au service d'Athéna ? Je ne sais plus vraiment.

Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que j'aimerais mourir. Pourquoi Athéna as-t' elle insistée afin que son père nous accordent à tous notre résurrection ? Je l'ignore. Pas pour nous, en tout cas…

Cela doit bien faire quelques mois, à présent, que nous sommes de retour au Sanctuaire…Tout les jours se ressemblent, de toute façon. Cela pourrait faire mille ans, et j'aurais toujours cette impression d'ennui profond, un malaise au parfum amer venu du fait que je ne me sens plus à ma place en ce monde.

Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul, de toute façon. Tous les autres sont plus renfermés que jamais : DM et Aphrodite ne sont plus là depuis longtemps, Saga, Mu, Kanon et Shion jouent au jeu de « tu rentres dans la pièce, je sors de la pièce ou je t'ignore », Aioros et Aiolia tentent de réparer les pots cassés, Shaka prie (comme toujours, en fait), Dokho est à Rozan tandis qu'Aldébaran déprime paisiblement dans son coin, oublié par tous…Ah, et il y a Camus, bien sûr. Camus qui m'évite, Camus qui est convaincu de toujours tout faire tout mieux que tout le monde, Monsieur l'Iceberg, le crétin qui prend toujours le chemin le plus complexe ( vous savez, ce chemin-là, ou le résultat final est atteint mais qu'on s'en contrefiche parce qu'on a trop mal à l'âme ) sans penser à ceux que ça pourrait heurter…Je pense que ce type ne réfléchit jamais, même s'il aimerait faire croire le contraire.

Avant, cela me blessait. Qu'il ne fasse pas plus attention à moi, qu'à chacune de ses foutus décisions Monsieur se permette de faire ensuite comme si tout allait bien…Maintenant, je mentirais, si je disais que je n'avais pas l'habitude. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, après tout…

Je sais que je l'ai haïe, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous ensemble devant le mur des lamentations. Je le haïssais déjà depuis son sacrifice, et depuis son retour sous les traits d'un spectre. Maintenant, j'en ai marre de l'attendre, et je pourrais presque dire que son sort m'indiffère…Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir blessé en songeant au fait qu'il m'évite. Ais-je mal agis ? En un sens, je préfère presque qu'il agisse ainsi. Ma vie semble moins vide, ainsi…

Athéna aussi, je ne la supporte plus…Elle n'est jamais au Sanctuaire, de toute façon. Peut-être ne souhaite-t'elle pas affronter nos regards, après ce que nous avons subis à cause d'elle. Peut-est-ce juste une petite princesse trop gâtée, incapable de se séparer de ses jouets.

Ma vie n'a plus de sens, à présent…Je sais que je voudrais périr, m'évaporer doucement pour rejoindre mes amis, mes ennemis, mes victimes et les personnes que j'ai perdu. Pourtant, je vis encore…Suis-je un lâche ?

Dit, Camus, pourquoi dans mes cauchemars, c'est toujours toi que je vois ?

* * *

 _Alors, je continue, je ne continue pas ? Je vais me faire cuire un œuf, ou j'ai droit à un petit cookie, pour la route XD ? En tout cas, je vous remercie déjà d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Le zoli bouton bleu, il vous attend juste en dessous ^^ ! Bises !_


End file.
